Misplaced Emotion
by The 7th Vault Boy
Summary: Harvey sits down with someone he knows will listen to him, and finds some time to think about the mess he's in. Sometimes it's good to let it all out. Might or might not considered OCC, I don't know


Misplaced Emotion

Harvey shivered as the wind whipped past him. He was cold, he was mad, and he really just wanted to go back to his tree house.

But alas, this was something he had to do.

After walking through the wet grass for five minutes, he finally found the person he was looking for.

He grinned, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey there." Harvey said casually, as he sat down on the grass, ready for the long sit.

"It's been a while since we've talked, hasn't it?" The only response he got was the wind.

"Hmm, yeah that's what I thought. Sorry about not visiting you yesterday. Lots of stuff has happened for me, I'm not sure whether or not I'm allowed to tell you about it, considering you're an adult, but I figured to heck with it."

There was silence as Harvey looked up at the sky, wondering how to tell his story.

"Well, I joined the Kids Next Door. In short, a global organization of kids that fight for kid rights. I mostly just joined because Rach was doing it." He shrugged his shoulders and laughed softly at the fact.

"Yeah, I always follow Rach, I think she finds it annoying, but that makes me happy, so I'll keep doing it. Anyways, back to the story."

Harvey cleared his throat, "I became a Sector Leader, which is big considering I'm so young. I like to think I'm good at the job, but I'm probably biased. I have a great track record, too."

Harvey smiled at the achievement. It felt good to have the best success rate at such a young age.

"I honestly can't remember most of the missions, they kind of blur together after a while. But I can tell you about my team mates. There's Paddy, Sonya, and Lee." His smile faded slightly, "I'm not on good terms with Sonya or Lee right now, but me and Paddy get on like a house on fire. But it's all good, because we started the fire, and every bodies okay!"

He giggled slightly at the thought. He was thankful for the Irish boy's presence. He didn't want to think about how sad he'd be right now if no one was there to make him laugh.

"You wondering why most of my team are upset with me? Well, I'll tell you!" His smiled was replaced as his face distorted into a scowl.

"Some back story, there once were five rich brats, they all celebrate each other's birthdays together like some sort of creepy hive mind person." Harvey shuddered as he thought about delightful bees, and their delightful drones.

"So, there's these other KND guys, Sector V. Mine is called Sector W, just so you know. For as long as anyone can remember, they've been on 'cake duty'. This is because those rich kids, who are total adult supporters by the way, just love to have the most complex birthday cakes imaginable."

He was distracted for a moment as he recalled a cake he had once seen of theirs. It was mouthwatering just thinking about it.

"Their father, a major enemy of the KND, usually supplies the best darned cakes humanly possible, and sometimes beyond that." He smirked, as he got ready for his favourite part of the story.

"Sector V's track record with cake missions usually goes with the cake getting destroyed, the cake trying to kill them thus destroying the cake, the cake being ruined beyond all edibility, I swear they once even delivered the cake to the brats. So Rach, being the Supreme Leader of KND, thought it best to assign a new team, my team, and I…" Harvey trailed as off as he started mumbling to himself in annoyance.

"I acted like a bit of a jerk to Sector V about it. I think I told them they were getting too old for the job. There around ten, by the by. I was super nasty to their Sector Leader, Nigel Uno."

"I don't even have a reason, really. I'd never met any of them before, well, not really anyways. Just decided to be a jerk." Harvey shook his head regaining his glare in the progress, "Though after what happened, they totally deserved it!"

"So, cake. A KND scientist had stolen the cake, but because of his super ego problem, he decided to stage a free for all scavenger hunt. My team was doing amazingly. I could say it was all because of me, but that would be lying. Without Lee and Sonya I would never have gotten as many items on that list as we had managed to."

The thought filled Harvey with pride, a vice that he had problems with from time to time.

"A couple of times we ran into Sector V. I'm pretty sure that I upset Nigel with my words earlier, but I didn't care and continued to act like a brat. I thought he could take it, but apparently calling him old is a super duper no no."

Harvey rolled his eyes at the thought, after so many years in the organization you'd expect someone like Nigel to be able to take a couple insults, then again you also expect a Sector Leader to be less insulting. Maybe they were both in the wrong?

Harvey shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought, it was all Nigel's fault!

"So we were winning, everyone else was losing, except the birthday brats. We were about neck and neck with them. Anyways, I wanted to tilited the numbers in my favour, by going after the biggest, bestest and most dangerest item in the hunt, Father's pipe." He gritted his teeth, not liking the story after this point, but still feeling like telling it to someone.

"So, Nigel, and Sector V in general knew what I was planning. I say I because Lee and Sonya thought I was crazy when I suggested it. I don't know how Nigel found out what I was doing, I can't recall if I was bragging about it or not. Anyways, as me and my Sector are sneaking through Father's mansion, being all stealthy and stuff, there comes Sector V."

Harvey let out an exasperated sigh, the memory was raw and still rather infuriating, "Nigel's going on about how I' not ready to face a threat like Father, and I'll surely get myself and my sector…killed."

Harvey stopped talking. His left eye became sort of scratchy, but he told himself to soldier through it.

"Um, yeah, anyways, I don't know what kind of moron he thought I was, but apparently I was the kind that would go into Father's house gun's a blazing! Nope, I was going to tip toe in and steal the pipe. I might have even managed it, if Nigel hadn't turned up!"

Harvey gritted his teeth, something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. He took a long deep breath trying to relieve himself of some stress.

"So, Nigel…grabbed my arm. It wasn't the first time someone had touched me that day, and I don't like being touched. Haven't since…you know."

Both eyes were itchy now. He blinked a couple times, trying to get whatever it was out of his eyes.

"So after that I yell at him, sadly this wasn't a very smart thing to do. Father woke up, and I'm sure I got hit upside the head. No idea what happened for a while." He rolled his eyes yet again, "No doubt Nigel and Co sorted it out, as they do. Somehow, don't ask me how because I was far too out of it to recall properly, I ended up with the pipe in my hands. I was so happy, this was it. Despite the pain I was in at the time, I had still managed to do something right!"

Tears had started trailing down Harvey's face, but he wiped them away quickly.

"But then, Sonya calls me out on it. She takes the pipe from me, and gives it to Nigel. I complained, but Lee shoved one of his yo-yos in my mouth. My teeth still hurt. Through this Sonya's giving me a speech, it really cut into me deep. Her words stung so much, I haven't felt so bad since you…"

Harvey had stopped wiping his tears, and just let them fall freely. He was snivelling, and coughing, and sobbing. He just let it all come out, all the stress that had been building up, all the resentment, and all of the depression.

"Died." He said the word out loud, barely a whisper, looking straight at the gravestone.

"So…um, back to, the, um, thing…Yeah. Sector V had all their stuff, and our stuff, plus the pipe. There was apparently an epic fight with those rich brats I mentioned earlier. Um, so they had finally retrieved the cake, and boy, did it look tasty." Harvey offered a chuckle, but it was hollow.

"All the KND members got a slice, I was even aloud one despite how big a jerk I was. Still have that cake in the fridge. So, um, this hunt for items was, what, yesterday? So, I'm sorry for not being here." He tears started flowing harder.

"Two years ago yesterday…That's when you got hit." He was talking to himself at this point, just letting his raw emotions take control.

"The worst part, you wanna know it? You hadn't crossed my mind for eleven months. I hadn't spared a thought for you, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Then I realised what month it was, and everything rushed back to me. I think…"

He coughed, and finally started breathing regularly, "I've been angry all month, trying to put up a wall leading up to this day. So, what I think I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. But really, the apology isn't for you. I should go do something about that."

Harvey got up from the wet grass, once again looking at the gravestone. He read the words again. He had a sad smile on his face.

"I love you Gran. Bye." He waved at the stone, and felt really stupid. He continued anyway.

* * *

I don't know. I felt upset, so I wrote this. What even is this? I mean genre wise, I honestly don't know. I put angst and family because I wanted to put something.

Anyway, yeah, thanks to those that spent their time reading this. Enjoy your night.

Leave us a cap, won't you?


End file.
